Corvo's Mask
Corvo's Mask is a device used to conceal Corvo Attano's identity, and is constructed of a sturdy material that allows it to serve as conventional armor. The mask, modeled after a human skull, was created by the inventor Piero Joplin, who gives it to Corvo upon their first meeting. Its design was inspired by a dream Piero had, in which he had seen "death itself staring back at him."Tales from Dunwall Chapter 3: In the Mind of Madness The mask possesses a telescopic function, allowing Corvo to view far-off objects and target enemies at long range. When zoomed in, the lens also amplifies sound. Piero can upgrade the function with a second spyglass zoom after Corvo delivers the appropriate blueprints. When acquired, this feature allows Corvo to view objects and people more closely than he can with the mask's single telescopic function. The mask immediately becomes the terror of Dunwall, with many at Lady Boyle's Last Party commenting on how frightening the mask looks, along with how it reminds them of the masked man that has been terrorizing the aristocracy of the city. Trivia * Corvo's mask was originally conceptualized to be a gas mask. However, the gas mask was instead used for the assassins. *A promotional item based on Corvo's mask was created for the Valve game Team Fortress 2, dubbed the Lacking Moral Fiber Mask. It was awarded to players at "Genuine" quality who had pre-ordered Dishonored through the Steam platform. *The zoom feature can be used when Corvo is not wearing the mask while at the Hound Pits Pub. This is most likely an oversight. *Despite the mask having three visible magnifying lenses in one eye when it is viewed from the back, the zoom functions cannot be used until bought. **The blueprints for the optics reveal that the three lenses do not canonically exist until Corvo has purchased the upgrade, making this a developmental oversight. **Corvo's in-game mask slightly differs from the mask seen on the cover art and in the advertisements. For example, the in-game mask has different details, such as two brass pieces on the nose and a completely different right eye magnifying lens. * When Corvo puts on the mask in the Trailer, there is a very quick red tint flash, before going to normal vision. However in the game, when the mask is put on, no such flash occurs. Gallery Corvo's mask promotional.jpg|An illustration of the front and back of Corvo's mask. Art book corvo mask.png|An image of Corvo's mask from Dishonored: The Dunwall Archives. Corvo'smaskrender.png|A promotional image of Corvo's mask. Corvo's Mask Render.png|A rendered image of Corvo's mask. Corvo'smask.jpg|Corvo's mask in the debut trailer. corvo'smasktalesofdunwall.jpg|Corvo's Mask in The Tales from Dunwall. Maskcrv03.gif|An animated view of Corvo's mask (GIF). Maskedmiscreantposter.jpg|An example of a wanted poster featuring the Mask. Wanted Hideout.png|A poster featuring the mask found within Daud's Hideout. Piero mask.png|Piero constructing Corvo's mask. Mask Optics.jpg|Corvo's view with the mask optics upgrade. zoom1.png|Corvo spies on Custis Pendleton from afar using the spyglass enhancement on his mask. zoom2.png|Corvo studies a watchtower using the spyglass enhancement on his mask. Corvomask01.png|Close-up of Corvo's mask in The Brigmore Witches. Corvo mask concept.jpg|Corvo's mask, as it is illustrated on the front cover of the GameInformer magazine. Spy dishonored team fortress 2.png|Corvo's mask, as it appears in Team Fortress 2. Lacking_moral_fiber_mask.jpg|The Lacking Moral Fiber Mask from Team Fortress 2. Mask Trailer Still D2.PNG|Corvo's mask in the E3 2015 Reveal Trailer for Dishonored 2. References Mask